dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Efrem Zimbalist, Jr.
Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. (born November 30, 1918 in New York, New York - May 2, 2014 in Solvang, California) was the voice talent behind Alfred Pennyworth beginning with and continued through . He is the father of Stephanie Zimbalist. Coincidentally, he shares a birthday with Kevin Conroy, the voice of Batman. Zimbalist died on May 2, 2014 from natural causes at the age of 95. DCAU filmography File:Alfred.png| Alfred Pennyworth File:NIA.png| Antoine File:Frankie's agent.png| Frankie File:Norman.png| Norman * "The Last Laugh" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Pretty Poison" - Alfred Pennyworth, Getaway Pilot (uncredited) * "The Underdwellers" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Forgotten" - Alfred Pennyworth * " " - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Cat and the Claw" - Alfred Pennyworth, Socialite (uncredited) * "Heart of Ice" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Beware the Gray Ghost" - Alfred Pennyworth, Piedmont Police Chief (uncredited), Frankie (uncredited) * "Prophecy of Doom" - Alfred Pennyworth, Security Guard (uncredited) * "Feat of Clay" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Joker's Favor" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Vendetta" - Alfred Pennyworth, Cop (uncredited) * "The Clock King" - Alfred Pennyworth, Judge (uncredited) * "Appointment in Crime Alley" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Mad as a Hatter" - Alfred Pennyworth, Antoine (uncredited) * "Dreams in Darkness" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Eternal Youth" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Perchance to Dream" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Robin's Reckoning" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Laughing Fish" - Alfred Pennyworth, Cop (uncredited) * "Night of the Ninja" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Cat Scratch Fever" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Heart of Steel" - Alfred Pennyworth * "If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Joker's Wild" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Tyger, Tyger" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Moon of the Wolf" - Alfred Pennyworth, Norman (uncredited) * "Day of the Samurai" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Terror in the Sky" - Alfred Pennyworth * "What Is Reality?" - Alfred Pennyworth * "I Am the Night" - Alfred Pennyworth, ER Doctor (uncredited) * "Off Balance" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Mudslide" - Alfred Pennyworth, Security guard (uncredited) * "Paging the Crime Doctor" - Alfred Pennyworth, Cop (uncredited) * " " - Alfred Pennyworth * "Harley and Ivy" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Shadow of the Bat" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Blind as a Bat" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Demon's Quest, Part I" - Alfred Pennyworth * "His Silicon Soul" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Read My Lips" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Worry Men" - Alfred Pennyworth * "A Bullet For Bullock" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Avatar" - Alfred Pennyworth * "House & Garden" - Alfred Pennyworth * " " - Alfred Pennyworth * " " - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Lion and the Unicorn" - Alfred Pennyworth * " " - Alfred Pennyworth * "Make 'Em Laugh" - Alfred Pennyworth Feature film * "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero" - Alfred Pennyworth Video games * Batman: Vengeance - Alfred Pennyworth * "Sins of the Father" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Cold Comfort" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Never Fear" - Alfred Pennyworth, Acrophobic Man (uncredited) * "Growing Pains" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Torch Song" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Ultimate Thrill" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Over the Edge" - Alfred Pennyworth, TV Host (uncredited) * "Mean Seasons" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Old Wounds" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Chemistry" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Beware the Creeper" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Judgment Day" - Alfred Pennyworth Feature film * "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman" - Alfred Pennyworth * "World's Finest" - Alfred Pennyworth * "The Demon Reborn" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Hard as Nails" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Hereafter, Part I" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Starcrossed, Part II" - Alfred Pennyworth * "Starcrossed, Part III" - Alfred Pennyworth }} Background information Zimbalist's most famous roles are that of private investigator Stuart Bailey on 77 Sunset Strip, and Inspector Lewis Erskine in the television series The F.B.I.. This role was referenced in the 1989 Secret Origins of the World's Greatest Superheroes story "The Man Who Falls", when Bruce tried out for the FBI, but was rejected because he was a bad shot. In addition to doing the voice of Alfred on Batman: The Animated Series, he played the villain Dr. Octopus in the 1994 animated series Spider-Man. In a fitting twist, he also starred in the 1990 live-action Zorro television series as Don Alejandro de la Vega - the father of the titular character who served as an inspiration for Batman’s creation. See also * List of familial connections between DCAU actors External links * Category:A to Z Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Video game voice actors